Child of the Harvest Goddess
by SpringBorn
Summary: Kit Rain heads to Forget-Me-Not Valley to learn of the father she never knew. Along the way she meets new friends and enemies. Kit learns what it means to be accepted for who she is. RockxOC
1. Chapter 1

Child of the Harvest Goddess

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note**: I decided to revamp Child of the Harvest Goddess and try it again. Please review and tell me how it is!

Character:

Name: Katrina "Kit" Rain

Age: 19

Eye Color: Purple

Hair Color: Light brown with sea green highlights

Parents: Harvest Goddess (mother), James Rain (father, deceased)

Human guardian: Takakura

Love interest: Rock

Love interest rival: Lumina

Looks: Oval face, slim figure, a crown shaped birthmark on the back of her right shoulder, keeps hair in a pony tail

Clothes: A orange and white t-shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, black and red fingerless gloves, dark green apron and a blue vest with a dark blue jeweled pendant

Personality: Calm, caring, cheerful, protective and a little cold

Hobbies: Cooking, sewing, singing and taking care of her farm

PROLOGUE

Lying on my queen sized bed; I was humming along to "Born this way" by Lady Gaga. My eyes were closed and my head was bobbing slightly to the music. I was so engrossed in my music I didn't hear my door open.

My mother strode in, looking regal as ever. I looked up when she took off my head phones with a graceful flick of her wrist. She raised a brow. "Kit," she said in her musical voice.

"What's up mom?" I asked, shutting off my music. "Something the matter?" It was rare to see mom so serious.

"We need to talk." She sat down on the edge of my bed, sighing heavily and looking older. I sat up straight, knowing it was serious. "What is it?"

Mom sighed again. "As my daughter, you know you're a demi god," she began. "Half human and god."

I nodded. "Yes."

"It's time I told you about your father, Kit."

I stared at her in shock. "M-my father…? But I thought you said that I was a freak accident? That you never slept with a human," I said, confusion clear in my voice.

My mom, The Great Harvest Goddess, looked away in shame. She wouldn't look at me. My purple eyes narrowed in anger as I knew the answer.

"I do have a father and you never told me!"

"I'm sorry but what I could do? I couldn't tell your grandfather or the others gods the truth if they found out!" mom said. "They'd kill you!"

"You should have told me," I growled. "I lived without knowing I had a father. You lied to me!" Mom took my hand into her equally small one and tried to calm me down.

"Kit, please calm down," she pleaded. "I know your upset and I don't blame you. I should have told you and I'm sorry that I didn't." Mom looked at me pleadingly. "Please, Kitty." She used my childhood nickname.

I sighed. "Why now? Why choose now to tell me that I have a father?" I looked at her. I mean looked at her closely and saw that something had happen. Something bad.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Mom nodded and gave me a letter. It was written by my only human friend, Takakura. I looked at mom curiously before opening it up and reading it.

It read, "Dear Kit, I regret to inform you that your father, James Rain, passed away a week ago. He died of a heart attack. It was a sudden and great loss to us all at Forget-Me-Not Valley. He did know that you existed and left his farm to you, his only daughter. It is up to you to decide what is to be done with the farm. Your friend, Taka."

Tears ran down my cheeks as I looked at the letter and read it again. I couldn't believe it. The man that I never knew, my father, died of a heart attack and I never knew. I couldn't believe it.

"Kit," mom began. She wiped away the tears. "Kit, honey, talk to me."

"He's dead, mom. My father is dead and h-he left me his farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley," I replied in a shacking voice.

"What do you want to do?" Mom asked.

I thought for only a second before I came to a decision. "I want to see the farm. I want to visit the valley."

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Child of the Harvest Goddess

By Heather Martell

CHAPTER ONE

**Takakura's POV**

Forget-Me-Not Valley…It's peaceful and quiet here. The people here are interesting and very lively. It's a good place for couples to settle down and start a family of their own, without worrying so much about the dangers of living in the city. The youngsters here dream about the city life but never attempted to leave.

I stood at the entrance of my dear departed friend's farm, watching the clouds in the clear blue sky. I was waiting for a response from Kat. I knew she would be shocked by the letter and what it said. The last time I knew Kat didn't she had a father.

The wind changed direction, carrying a scent with it. It was a scent that I smelled while I was off visiting Kat up at the Palace of the Gods.

Could it be? I wondered. Could her mother really allowed Kat to come?

I started down the small hill and headed towards the entrance of the valley, where the scent was the strongest.

From what I knew of Kat's mother, The Harvest Goddess, she was overly protective. She didn't really let Kat go very far without worrying about Kat and what could happen to the girl. I sighed and shook my head.

I kept walking down the dirt road, passing Vesta's Farm as I headed to the entrance, walking as fast as my old legs could carry me. The air started to smell of fresh crops being harvested. A swirl of wind gathered at the entrance of the valley. In the middle of the whirlwind stood a young girl, a girl that I knew so well.

Kat stood there, looking dazed. Her pale skin was paler than normal. I saw that she grew since the last time I had seen her. Kat wore her favorite orange and white t-shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, black and red fingerless gloves, a dark green apron around her waist and a blue vest.

The whirlwind died and Kat staggered forward and fell onto her hands and knees.

"Kat!" I yelled, running towards her. I hopped she'd be alright.

Kat looked up and smiled tiredly. "Taka," she whispered and collapsed onto her side, passed out from exhaustion. I bent down next to her, calling her name repeatedly, hoping I could wake her.

**Kat's POV**

Warm…I felt warm like I was surrounded by a thousand blankets. There was something cool resting on my forehead. Do I have a fever? My fingers brushed against something soft. It felt like cloth. I shifted and I knew that I was covered by blankets and that I was in someone's bed.

I opened my eyes slowly, giving my eyes a chance to adjust to the dim light. I turned my head and saw that the light was coming from the closed window. The sunlight was trying to come in.

Sitting up, I stretched, letting the blankets fall to my clothed waist. I looked around and saw that I was in a one roomed house. There was a small table and stool, a small kitchen and on the wall was a green rain jacket with a straw hat, Next to the bed was a small picture frame. I looked at the photo and was stunned,

"Taka," I said, eyes widening when I recognized the male figure in the picture. It was a younger version of him but I still recognized my friend. I wondered who the young woman was that was with him.

The door opened and in came Takakura, carrying a shopping bag. He smiled when he saw that I was up. "Good you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel better, thanks. How long was I out?" I asked, watching him put the bag on the table and opening up his window, letting the light in.

"For a day," Takakura said. He turned towards me. "That must have been some spell if it made you pass out from exhaustion. You had me worried."

I gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry and that spell I used was a traveling spell."

Takakura nodded in understanding. "Ah I see. You're not used to traveling so that spell used more energy than you thought."

"Yeah. This is your place, huh? It's nice." Takakura smiled as he put the groceries away.

"It suits my needs. Are you hungry? You must be after not eating for a day," he said after seeing the look on my face.

I laughed. "I am hungry. That spell took it out of me." Takakura laughed and he started to make pancakes.

"How in the world did you get your mother to agree to let you come here?"

I sighed. "It wasn't easy." My mind went back to the heated argument that mom and I had before I came.

_**Flash Back**_

"_You're not going!" Mom yelled. She glared at me. I glared back_

"_Why not? I should at least see the farm that dad created! You never told me that I had a father. You owe me this!" I said through gritted teeth._

_The air in my room shifted. Papers rustled on the mahogany desk. The glass and gold lamp rattled on the dresses, threatening to fall to the ground. The oval mirror on the wall rattled._

"_You're not going to the valley. I forbid it!"_

"_I'm not a kid anymore! I'm nineteen-years-old and you treat me like I'm two." Books fell to the floor with a loud thud but neither of us paid any attention to it. Mom glared at me with such heat it sent chills down my spine but I didn't back down._

"_You know nothing of the human world, Kat! Do you honestly think that the humans will accept you if they knew that you're a Demi-God? They'll kill you!" Mom said her single sea green braid whipping wildly behind her back._

"_You don't know that. Not all humans are the same! Or did you forget that? You fell in love with dad didn't you?" I pointed out. _

_Mom jerked at that but she didn't drop the subject. "Maybe so but not all humans can be trusted, Kat. You're too trusting for your own good."_

_I flinched. "So? I have to be somewhat trusting so people can know that I'm a good person. I can't stay here locked up and be ignorant of the world mom!"_

_Mom sighed in defeat. "I-I just want to protect you honey, that's all." Her head was lowered, hiding the tears that I've never seen her cry. Mom sniffed before bringing her head up. "You're my baby, Kat. I don't want to lose you to the unforgiving and cruel world of the humans."_

_I sighed. "I understand that mom but how can I learn anything if I don't have the experience? I want to learn. I want to learn how a farm works. I want to be a farmer."_

_Mom looked at me for a few minutes and finally nodded. "Very well. I'll give you a year but that's it. If the farm is successful than you can stay on earth but if it isn't than you come back home. Deal?"_

_I nodded. "Deal."_

**End Flash Back**

"Wow," Takakura said as he set the plate down that had the pancakes in front of me. "You had to make a seal to come here?"

"Yeah," I said, putting butter on the pancakes. "I don't like it either but what choice did I have? I wanted to come here badly. I want to see how humans are and what it is like to run a farm."

Takakura nodded. "I'll tell you Kat if you want to run the farm it's not going to be easy but I'll help you in any way I can." He smiled. "You might even meet someone special here."

I laughed. "Maybe. So, what do I have to do?"

"We'll discuss it after you eat, ok?"

"Ok."

After I ate breakfast, changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, Takakura and I got down to business.

Takakura showed me around the farm. He showed me the barn, the tool shed, and the food storage where I would put the crops and dairy in for shipping and storage and the order form for tools, feed, and animals, and the fields. The pasture needed a little fertilizer but I can work with that.

We were heading past the watering hole when we heard barking.

"Aw," I said when I saw two stray dogs walking up to us. One had pointy ears and the other had floppy ears. The dogs barked happily.

Takakura sighed. "You can keep one Kat." He grunted lightly. "I'm not much of a dog person."

I nodded, thinking. They were both cute but it was hard. I didn't know if I could choose between them. Takakura probably saw that I was having trouble choosing because he sighed again.

"Ok you can have them both."

I looked up at him, surprised. "Are you sure Taka?" He nodded.

I smiled happily. "Thank you. Ok, let's see…the one with the floppy ears will be Adam and the other will be Red."

Takakura just nodded. "I'll build a dog house later for them. Are you ready to meet the town's people? Someone your age needs to have friends." Takakura was ready to leave.

"Yea I'm ready," I said, walking behind him.

We headed down the small hill and went right. We stopped at a big building that looked like a inn. The door to the inn opened and out came three people. Two of them looked like twins but they were husband and wife judging the rings on their fingers. The third one I guessed is their son.

"Oh hello Takakura," the woman with the black said with a smile. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Ruby and her husband, Tim," Takakura said towards them. "They run the Inner Inn."

I nodded and smiled. "Hello."

"And this is their son, Rock." The boy smiled. He had short blond hair with bangs and with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They weren't orange but a nice golden hazel color.

"Hi how's it going?" Rock asked.

"Good."

"This is Kat Rain. Her father owned the farm."

Ruby smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry for you loss. I hope you like it here in Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"Thank you Ruby," I said.

"Come join us for dinner sometime Kat," Tim said with a smile. "It's on the house."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"That be cool," Rock said with a flirtatious smile. "We can hang out."

I felt my eyes go wide in shock but I smiled in return. I felt my blood rush to my face and I knew I was blushing.

"Y-yes that would be fun," I said.

"We better get going Kat," Takakura said. "There are more people to meet."

"Ok. It was nice meeting you." I waved as Takakura and I left.

As we headed down the road, I couldn't help but not think about the cute blond boy.

_This is going to be fun_, I thought.

_**Brock's POV**_

I watched as Takakura and Kat leave as they headed to meet Galen and Nina.

_Kat is cute,_ I thought_. But she seems different, in a way that I can't describe. It seems like there's an aura surrounding her._

I chuckled silently to myself. _An aura? I'm starting to sound like a walking dictionary. But I would love to get to know Kat better._

_Too Be Continued…_


	3. Warning!

MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

shadowrealm818

Ashray1


End file.
